Li Qiye/Items/Miscellaneous
Currently Owned 'Serpent Punishing Stick' * Li Qiye created the Serpent Punishing Stick from the Ghost Forest's wood at the start of the Emperors Era. * He first used it to discipline teen Min Ren and his followers. After concluding their training, Li Qiye left the Serpent Punishing Stick in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. * Millions of years later, Li Qiye regained the Serpent Punishing Stick. * He used it to beat Xu Hui. * When Li Qiye was appointed as the new instructor for disciples at the Cleansing Jade Peak, he used the Serpent Punishing Stick to discipline them and to show them the flaws and weak points in their cultivation and techniques. 'Crescent Moon Blades' * The Crescent Moon Blades were a Mortal Grade weapons, given to him by the Elders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as a part of bargain, before his visit to the Nine Saint Demon Gate. Li Qiye used them to train the Invisible Dual Blades technique. * Li Qiye used the Crescent Moon Blades to kill Du Yuanguang and Xu Hui. 'Min Ren's Dual Blades' * Li Qiye chose them as his weapon from the Weapon Armory. 'Immortal Writs' * The Gu Clan gave three Immortal Writs to Li Qiye in exchange for the Early People's Nine Languages. * Li Qiye used one to reach the Void Gate. * Li Qiye gave one to Tie Yi. 'Ghost's Origin Ancestral Key' * Li Qiye obtained it from an auction in the Hundred Cities. * It controls the ninety-nine Primal Ghost-Cannons. 'Terra Root' * Li Qiye found it in the Tiger Emperor Citadel. * It can control the worldly essence from the earth Veins. 'Elusive Heavenly Vase' * A gift from . 'Mysterious Little Wooden Coffin' * Li Qiye got it from Coffin-Tapping Imp. 'Little Wooden Horse' * Li Qiye get it at the Golem Square Auction as exchange for his "600 years" Longevity Fruit. * Able to nullify petrification 'Yellow Silk Cloth' * Li Qiye found it in a old urn at the Heavenly Peak Divine School. * It is possesed by a girl from a remote era. Previously Owned 'Cleansing Incense Ancient Orders' They were given to him by . Later, Li Qiye gave them to different people. * Third Order: Millions of years later, Third Order was given to him by San Gui Ye, to help him join the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. After Li Qiye joined the Sect, he returned Third Order to the Sect. 'Wan Shi's Rock' * This rock was auctioned at the Golem Square Auction. Li Qiye used five petals of the Immortal Injury Peony to get it. * Li Qiye exchanged it for a bottle of Bluesky Water. 'Ancient Pine Demon Monarch's Present' Ancient Pine Demon Monarch presented it to Li Qiye as a welcome gift. Li Qiye accepted the gift, but then gave it to Shi Hao. 'Vermillion Bird Heavenly Cauldron' Golem Square Ancestor presented it to Li Qiye as a welcome gift to the Golem Square. Li Qiye accepted the gift and then gave Cauldron to Bai Weng as a reward for his meritorious service. 'Hundred-Grass Heavenly Cauldron' Li Qiye bought it at the Golem Square Auction specially for Shi Hao.